sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Μηχατρονική
Μηχατρονική Mechatronics , Τεχνική Κυβερνητική, Technical Cybernetics Είναι ένας Επιστημονικός Κλάδος Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία " Μηχατρονική" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη " ". Μηχατρονική: = Μηχανολογία + Ηλεκ'τρον'κή + Πληροφορι'ική' Mechatronics = Mechanical + Electronics + Informatics. Είναι ένας σύγχρονος νεολογισμός που υποδηλώνει τον συνδυασμό των πάνω επιστημών. Εισαγωγή Σπανίως χρησιμοποιείται και ο όρος μηχανοτρονική ή ηλεκρομηχανικοί αυτοματισμοί. Η Μηχατρονική θεωρείται εμπλουτισμός των κατά βάση μηχανολογικών συστημάτων με ηλεκτρονικά εξαρτήματα που αρκετά συχνά εμπεριέχουν λογισμικό, δηλαδή είναι η συνεργεία τριών επιστημών: * Μηχανολογία * Ηλεκτρονική * Ηλεκτρολογία * Πληροφορική Τα ηλεκτρονικά και το λογισμικό αντικαθιστούν τα μικρότερης ακρίβειας, πιο ευπαθή και πιο ακριβά αναλογικά μηχανικά συστήματα με ψηφιακό ηλεκτρονικό έλεγχο, π.χ. όπως τα συστήματα αντιεμπλοκής πέδησης (ABS) τα συστήματα ελέγχου μείγματος, προπορείας, σπινθιρισμού (ECU) και τα συστήματα ελέγχου ολίσθησης (ASP/ESP]]) στα αυτοκίνητα. Παγκοσμίως η μηχατρονική είναι αντικείμενο ειδίκευσης μηχανολόγων ή μηχανικών παραγωγής. Εφαρμογές thumb|500px|Μηχατρονική Η απλούστερη εφαρμογή αφορά στην δυναμική ανάλυση ενός μηχανικού συστήματος και τον (ενεργό, ημί - ενεργό ή παθητικό) έλεγχό του. Η τελειότερη όμως εφαρμογή της Μηχατρονικής είναι το Robot. Πρέπει να σημειωθεί ότι η Ρομποτική είναι κλάδος της Μηχατρονικής. Στο πεδίο αυτό γίνεται σύντομη εισαγωγή στην προσομοίωση δυναμικών μηχανικών συστημάτων, στον έλεγχο κατασκευών και ιδιαίτερα στην χρήση μεθόδων ευφυούς ελέγχου και συγκεκριμένα, σε μεθόδους οι οποίες στηρίζονται σε: * Ασαφής Λογική, * νευρωνικά δίκτυα * συναφείς υβριδικές τεχνικές. * γενετικούς αλγορίθμους Η βασική γνώση της Κλασσικής Μηχανικής καθώς και η δυνατότητα, τουλάχιστον, χρήσης ηλεκτρονικού υπολογιστή θεωρούνται αναγκαία . Καθώς τα συστήματα αυτά σπάνια πληρούν τις προυποθέσεις μιας μελέτης, το μαθηματικό μοντέλο που χρησιμοποιείται είναι πολύπλοκο (μη-γραμμικό), έχει ατέλειες κτλ. Για αυτό και χρησιμοποιούμε τα προαναφερθέντα "ευφυή συστήματα ελέγχου" . Ανάλυση Αντικείμενο Η Μηχατρονική όπως προαναφέρθηκε, πρόκειται να συγχωνεύσει τις πιο πάνω επιστήμες και να περιγράψει αντί διάφορων προτύπων ένα γενικό ολιστικό Μηχατρονικό σύστημα. Τα συστήματα της Μηχατρονικής έχουν το στόχο να μετατρέψουν με την τεχνολογία που τα διέπει: *Eπεξεργαστές *Ενεργοποιητές *Αισθητήρες κτλ την μορφή της ενέργειας αλλά και των υλικών, την μεταφορά τους και την περαιτέρω επεξεργασία τους. Επίσης τη μεταφορά ή/και αποθήκευση των πληροφοριών. Τα συστήματα Μηχατρονικής μπορούν να διαιρεθούν έτσι σε ομάδες λειτουργίας, να διαμορφωθούν σε εκείνους τους βρόχους αυτόματου ελέγχου και να αποτελέσουν μέρος των ενοτήτων με τα μηχανικά - ηλεκτρικά - μαγνητικά - θερμικά - οπτικά στοιχεία τους και την τεχνολογία αισθητήρων, με σκοπό τη συλλογή των μετρημένων μεταβλητών της επιβλέπουσας κατάστασης, την ενεργοποίηση την κανονικοποίηση και τον έλεγχο καθώς επίσης και επεξεργασία και την πληροφορική στην επεξεργασία δεδομένων. Παραδείγματα: 1) Χειρισμός/συστήματα ρομπότ 2) Ενότητες εργαλειομηχανών 3) Ψηφιακές φωτογραφικές μηχανές 4) Κινηση και έλεγχος φορέα CD/DVD Player 5) Ανεμογεννήτριες 6) Αντιολισθητικά συστήματα 7) Ηλεκτρονικά προγράμματα σταθερότητας οχημάτων Ειδικά για τα δύο τελευταία παραδείγματα, τα ηλεκτρονικά και το λογισμικό αντικαθιστούν τα μικρότερης ακρίβειας, πιο ευπαθή και πιο ακριβά αναλογικά μηχανικά συστήματα με ψηφιακό ηλεκτρονικό έλεγχο, όπως τα συστήματα αντιεμπλοκής πέδησης (ABS) τα συστήματα ελέγχου μείγματος, προπορείας, σπινθιρισμού (ECU) και τα συστήματα ελέγχου ολίσθησης (ASP/ESP) στα αυτοκίνητα. Παγκοσμίως η μηχατρονική είναι αντικείμενο ειδίκευσης μηχανολόγων ή μηχανικών παραγωγής. Εφηρμοσμένη Μηχατρονική Η εφαρμοσμένη Μηχατρονική σχηματοποιείται απο τις ακόλουθες επιστήμες με τις υποενότητες που τις χαρακτηρίζουν. Μαθηματικά *Γραμμική άλγεβρα και Αναλυτική γεωμετρία *Διαφορικές εξισώσεις *Λογισμός - Απειροστικός λογισμός *Αριθμητική Ανάλυση Ηλεκτροφυσική *Γραμμικά Συστήματα Αυτομάτου Ελέγχου *Ψηφιακά Συστήματα Αυτομάτου Ελέγχου *Δυναμικό Ηλεκτρικών και Ηλεκτρονικών συσκευών - PLC, FPGA Μηχανική *Κινηματική *Θερμοδυναμική *Τεχνικό Σχέδιο Πληροφορική *Έννοιες και δομή Η/Υ - Προγραμματισμός Η/Υ *Θεμελιώδη λειτουργικά και λογισμικά συστήματα *Βάση Δεδομένων *Λογισμικά πραγματικού χρόνου Άλλα *Χημεία *Τεχνολογία Υλικών - Μέταλλα, Πλαστικά Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Ρομποτική * Βιβλιογραφία * Universitat Politècnica de Catalunya * Τεχνολογικό Εκπαιδευτικό Ίδρυμα Δυτικής Μακεδονίας * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Πρόγραμμα Μεταπτυχιακών Σπουδών στη Μηχατρονική *Nέα ιστοσελίδα που αφορά την Μηχατρονική *European Mechatronics and Intelligent Manufacturing *European Mechatronics for a new generation of production systems *Mechatronics at RPI *Mechatronics Wiki at Northwestern University *Mechatronics Research Lab at MIT *Mechatronics Engineering at the University of Waterloo *Mechatronics at National Instruments *Mechatronics at PI *MechatronicsZone *Mechatronics Education Center at Central Community College in Columbus, Nebraska, USA *What is Mechatronics ? *Mechatronics Zone *Mechatronics at Technical University of Cluj-Napoca *Mechatronics Systems Engineering at Simon Fraser University *Aerotech Pushes Mechatronics Envelope with Motion Systems *Micropositioning Meets Mechatronics *CSU Chico Mechatronic Engineering ABET accredited Bachelors Degree *[http://www.transmechatronic.de TransMechatronic - The specialized portal about Mechatronics - Supporting measures of the German Federal Ministry for education and research] *Mechatronic Studies in German Universities OrOverview: Mechatronics at German Universities Category: Τεχνολογία Category: Επιστήμες Category: Ηλεκτρονική Category: Πληροφορική